


Valentine's Day Present

by kiddiluna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentine's day for Duke, and he decides to go see his boyfriend Joey and when he gets there he sure gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Present

A man with shoulder length black hair was held back with a black and red bandana, while he wore a single dice earing that hanged on oneside of his face as his emerald eyes flashed with mischief.

He smiled to himself as he held a box of chocolate in his hands as he arrived at his boyfriend's door. Pulling out the key that his boyfriend gave him and unlocked the door walking inside surveying that his boyfriend was yet awake. He set the chocolate on the table then started towards his blonde boyfriend's bedroom

When he came into the room he saw Joey handcuffed to the bed and he was stark naked and his legs were spread wide gulped as he walked over to Joey and looked down at the blonde who eyes were hazy with lust.

"Did you do this to yourself?" The darker haired of two asked as he grabbed a hold of blonde's inner thigh and began to fondle it softly. The blonde whimper as he nodded his head as he looked at the other with pure want.

"Where is the key? So I can give you want, Joey." Duke whispered as he leaned down to suck on Joey's collar bone before he removed the gag that Joey had in his mouth.

"It on the stand." Joey panted out as he looked over near the one by his bedside.

Duke gave a kiss to Joey's forehead before he got back up and grabbed the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Joey flung himself at Duke pulling him into a heated kiss. Duke moved away slightly and opened one of the drawers to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and handed Joey a bottle of lube.

"Prep yourself." Duke commanded as he leaned back against the backboard to watch Joey.

Joey sat down leaning against headboard spreading his legs giving Duke a good view of his red puckered hole. Joey dabbed his fingers into the oil and began to push one of his fingers inside began to prep himself. Duke felt himself grow hard watching him prep himself.

A moan released from Joey's lips made sent Duke off edge where he jumped up and yanked his pants along with undergarments off before he positioned himself at Joey's entrance and thrust in. He began a fast pace making Joey moan and grunted in pleasure with every thrust. Duke groaned as he came inside the boy. Joey smiled as he looked down at Duke.


End file.
